warriorsfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
Fishie: Better Late Than Never
For the rest of the series click Fishie Better Late Than Never "She-cat! I will call you Night and you won't question it, because if you do your friend dies." Scrouge smirked cruelly. Juvil huffed in response. "My name is Juvil." Juvil glared. "I don't care. Your new name is Night. Now Bone get a collar. You will join Bloodclan, like it or not!" He declared. The brown Tom held a blue collar. A small collar. "Stand still Night." Juvil hissed. The brown cat held the collar in his teeth. He began to pull it on. It was tight, probably to make it hard to get off. "Now the cats killed today will be used for the rest of teeth on your collar. Face it, no one but us will now accept you." Scrouge laughed. 'No that's not true! I still have Crims.' She thought defiantly. Bone the brown cat came over and pulled the collar with what looked like a dog tooth. It stayed in the collar. She was officially a Bloodclan warrior and she didn't want to be. "No!" She yelled. "Crims will always accept me!" Anger flushed through her like a wind in the sky. It kept. "Oh that blabbering mouse brain that got you captured?!" Bone laughed. "He isn't a blabbering MOUSE BRAIN!" Juvil tackled Bone. "Never call him that!" "Your hate runs through you like every other cat thinks of the clans. Accept the clan cats. We have a better plan than you think." Scrouge smirked slightly. "Besides there are too many of us for you to take on alone." The cats all laughed. Greed and Evil running in it. Meanwhile.. "So you think you beat us little She-cat. That was lucky the first time. But this time you will lose." The white one laughed. "We outnumber you! GIVE UP!" Marty yelled. "We out- strength you. We are stronger than the three of -" the white one was interrupted. "Make that four." Flax. He had come to save our sorry hides again. "Dad!" Marty mewed happily. "Son don't let your guard down." Flax said gruffly.. "Sorry dad!" Marty focused on them. "Three and a half. You old elder." The white one purred. "Can an elder do this?!" Flax leaped into the air and landed on the white Tom's back. Flax then was about to land a killing blow. "No need to kill them." Galaxy said. Well she half whispered. "Ok." Flax said and then hit the cats neck, knocking him out. "Now the other one." "WAIT! I was forced to join! Please don't hurt me!" The smaller grey Tom cried. Flax took a moment and looked into the Tom's eyes. "He is telling the truth. We you like us to take the collar off?" Flax suggested. "Yes please do." The Tom shivered. Flax took out each tooth. Then he bit a spot in the collar that the largest tooth had made a hole in. It snapped and broke. The Tom looked overjoyed. "THANK YOU SO MUCH! Is there anything I can do to repay you?" The Tom ment it. "Come to mention it. A friend of ours has been taken by blood clan. Could you help us rescue her?" Flax smiled a kind old cat smile. One he never used for anyone but Galaxy. "Ok-k." The Tom looked a little scAred. "All you have to do is tell us where they went." Flax smiled wider. "They went to the forest. To kill the clans and takeover." He looked gloomy. "Thanks, what's your name?" Flax asked gently. "Well Scrouge calls me Mace, but my real name is Jimmy." The Tom said. "Which one would you like me to call you?" Flax asked. "Jimmy!" The Tom answered quickly. "Bye Jimmy see you soon!" Flax smiled then looked away and frowned as if he avoided smiling at all costs. Meanwhile.. "Oh my! Good! You finally have arrived! I was just planning to tell them how much they were dead!" Tigerstar smiled. "Is that a new warrior in your group? A queen?" "No not a queen. A She-cat." Scrouge replied annoyance filling his voice. Tigerstar had looked right at Juvil. Tigerstar laughed. "I don't mean to pry, but is she your mate?" Tigerstar asked. Juvil was ready to call his nose off. "NO! She ISN'T!" Scrouge yelled in anger. "Touche, touche." Tigerstar mumbled. They were between four large oak trees. Waiting. 'it seems Scrouge likes this Tom less than I do. I have to escape.' Juvil tried to think of plan. But her attempts were feeble. Thunderclan and Windclan had arrived. "We won't join you!" A flame colored cat yelled. "Then die. Bloodclan attack!" Tigerstar pointed to Windclan and Thunderclan. Bloodclan cats just stood. "I said attack!" Scrouge smirked and walked up to Tigerstar. "Why aren't you attacking?" Tigerstar mumbled. "I have waited to long for this moment." Juvil swore she could hear him whisper. He unsheathed his claws. They were long. Too long. He stabbed Tigerstar. Tigerstar fell. He seemed to of died more than once. 'Am I going insane?' Juvil asked herself. "The forest will now belong to Bloodclan." Scrouge declared. "Bloodclan attack!" This time the cats attacked. Juvil stood confused. She then was tackled by a white fluffy Tom. She fought back but softly. She didn't want to fight. "Wait.." the Tom said. Juvil stopped. "I know you! You are the trespassing rogue group! Where's your friends?" He smiled. "Long story." Juvil pretend swiped at him. He caught her drift and sheathed his claws. Her claws weren't out either. "I don't want to fight any more than you do. They trapped me and forced this collar on me." "That makes sense." The white tom pretended to attempt to claw her. She dodged. "I am Cloudtail by the way!" "Juvil." She said pretending to swipe him. "I will help your clan if you help me get this collar off." "Let's do that in the bush. So no one sees." He whispered.. She pretended to chase him into the bush he had been referring to. "Quick!" She whispered. He began to claw it and bite it. He took the only tooth out. A familiar scent reached her nose. A brown cat emerged. Marty. To be Continued